how our lives became one
by inusilver
Summary: new at this, this is a story with both makos and raleighs point of view on how they met, the war, and how they fell in love, as well as what the future has in store for them, rated m just in case, its slow work in progress will try and update when ever possible. please feel free to tell me your opinions of the story and chapters.
1. the day we first met, makos p o v

Mako Mori: point of view

Chapter 1: introductions

It started out like any other day. You know just the normal restoring the Mach 3, getting all the supply's that were needed to have Gipsy Danger up and running by the time the marshal comes back with Raleigh Becket, the only Mach 3 Jaeger pilot left. It's been hard to find him after his brother's death he went off the radar but by chance we found him. I read all the files on him and i personally don't think he's the right person to pilot but the marshal be leaves in him so i will give him a chance.

Tando called me to tell me the marshals helicopter was to arrive in about 10 min and to let me know it was raining, guess he got him to come after all so i grabbed my umbrella and headed to the flight deck. Finally the helicopter arrived and I went to meet them.

" Marshal" I greeted him

"Mako, this is Raleigh Becket, Becket this is Mako Mori"

"Hello Mr. Becket" I then whisper to marshall " I thought he would look different ", not realizing that he heard me.

"Better or worse"

Boy did i ever blush, so we all went to the elevators and had to hold the door for newt and hermann and the constant arguing. They were bringing in some Kaijus specimens from the latest attack. That's when newt started rolling up his sleeves and becket noticed one of them and made a comment about it. And like normal newt had to open his mouth and make a fool of himself. Then the marsall started talking to becket.

"You ready to see the bay"

"Sure"

We get there and you can tell that he's amazed by all of what's going on then he noticed the clock.

"What's with the clock?"

"It's the war clock; we reset it after every attack"

"Whens the next attack"

"Where predicting within a week"

"That soon"

Has were walking through the bay he almost gets hit cause he wasn't paying attention and they want him to pilot Gipsy Danger not sure how well this is going to turn out.

"This is Crimson Typhoon, it's piloted by the Wei Tang triplets, and they use the thunder cloud formation to defeat against the Kaijus.

"Oh yam i heard about it, the triple arm technique"

" That beast over there is Cherno Alpha, its piloted by Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky, it's one of the oldest ones still in working condition, when they were protecting the wall it remained un breached for 6 years, and this one is one of the last of the Mach 5's, Striker Eureka piloted by Chuck and Herc Hansen"

As they were talking I heard max barking so and saw chuck heading out way, It always makes my day to see max he's such a good dog.

"Herc, this is Raleigh Becket, Becket this Herc hansen"

"Yes we worked together before; it was a three man drop"

"Ya i remember, he sorry to hear about your brother"

"Thank you sir"

"Herc, you want to come with me, becket Miss mori will show you to your Jaeger"

"Miss mori will you give me a minute"

"Marshall you still haven't told me what I'm doing here"

"You and the other two are running point for striker"

"Point for what"

"Were going to drop a bomb on the breach with the equivalent of 10,000 pounds of TNT"

"Where did you get something like that at?"

"See the Russians over there they can get you anything you need"

He just stood there as he watched the marshall and chuck walk away. So now that he knows the plan we head to see Gipsy Danger. We both just walked in silence not really knowing what to say to each other till we got to her.

"Well here she is"

"Oh my god, Gipsy Danger, look at here she's beautiful"

"Well how do you like her becket, she's got all kind of upgrades now, including a fluid synapse system."

"Tando, god it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you to"

It was good to see him happy to see his friend tando, i know they worked together in Alaska and he was on duty when he lost his brother. So a familiar face is always a good thing.

"Well what do you think? She's one of a kind now"

"She's always been one of a kind"

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Sure"


	2. the day we first met, Raleigh p o v

Raleigh Becket:

Point of view

Chapter 1

Well it's been 5 years and 6 months since i lost Yancy. It was really hard on me at first but it was made easier when i decided to quit the Jaeger program and help build the coastal wall but like always my life will never be so easy. It started out just like any other day, came to work got my ration card to go to the top of the wall and when i was done and putting up my gear i caught glimpse of a news report saying another Kaiju attacked but broke through the wall. I guess there's no point on building them now. Has we were all watching the news we heard a helicopter landing and deep down i just had a feeling it was for me. When it finally landed sure as anything the marshall stepped out. So i decided to walk up to him and find out what he wanted.

" marshall, you're looking good"

" becket, you're a hard man to find"

"You know me chasing the wall always looking for a job, you know got to eat"

"Can we talk?"

"Step into my office"

So with everyone watching i decided to take him into another area to talk without interruption.

"So what can i help you with marshall"

"Well pulled all my resources together found a Mach 3, you may know it, needs a pilot."

"I take it i wasn't your only choice"

"You were, all the other Mach 3 pilots are all dead"

"You know marshall i can't have someone in my head again, i was still connected to my brother when he died"

"Well the worlds coming to an end would you rather die here, or in a jaeger?"

well that got me thinking, the way he said it, i guess i would rather die in a jaeger then run and hiding, it's not in my blood for that. So we left for china. We get there and were greeted by one of the marshalls workers.

"Mr. becket, this is miko mori, one of my brightest"

"Mrs. mori"

I heard her whisper to him that i wasn't quit what she expected so i said.

"Better or worse"

boy i think she turned to shades of red on that one, so we headed to the elevator unfortunately we had to hold it for some of the marshals research team, boy the one in the glasses loves to talk.

"Mr. becket this is newt and herman, there part of our research team"

I noticed that he had some tattoos of some of the Kaijus on his arms so i decided to ask him about them, big mistake on my part. So as he was telling me about them he was also telling me about how he wants to see one up close and alive, i just looked at him like he was crazy. Thank god the elevator opened up just in time.

"You ready to see the bay"

"Sure"

wow, i can't believe the size of this bay, its huge, as I'm turning around to look at everything i notice this clock, now I'm curious.

"What's with the clock?"

"It's the war clock; we reset it after every attack"

"Whens the next attack"

"Where predicting within a week"

"That soon"

Wow, i still can't believe how big this place is, of course with my luck i almost get hit by one of their cars. Oh well

"This is Crimson Typhoon, it's piloted by the Wei Tang triplets, they use the thunder cloud formation to defeat against the Kaijus.

"Oh ya i heard about it, the triple arm technique"

" That beast over there is Cherno Alpha, its piloted by Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky, it's one of the oldest ones still in working condition, when they were protecting the wall it remained un breached for 6 years, and this one is one of the last of the Mach 5's, Striker Eureka piloted by Chuck and Herc Hansen"

As we walk over there i see miss mori bending down then i noticed there's a dog here, how interesting i thought, i chuckle a bit and think well i guess the world is coming to an end the marshalls allowing animals here now...

"Herc, this is Raleigh Becket, Becket this Herc hansen"

"Yes we worked together before; it was a three man drop"

"Ya i remember, he sorry to hear about your brother"

"Thank you sir"

"Herc, you want to come with me, becket Miss mori will show you to your Jaeger"

"Miss mori will you give me a minute"

"Marshall you still haven't told me what I'm doing here"

"You and the other two are running point for striker"

"Point for what"

"Were going to drop a bomb on the breach with the equivalent of 10,000 pounds of TNT"

"Where did you get something like that at?"

"See the Russians over there they can get you anything you need"

I'm still in shock over the marshalls plan when mako asked if i wanted to see gipsy, so i nod my head and we go over to see her.

"Well here she is"

"Oh my god, Gipsy Danger, look at here she's beautiful"

"Well how do you like her becket, she's got all kind of upgrades now, including a fluid synapse system."

"Tando, god it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you to"

Wow, that was a complete shock seeing him here, but it's good to know at least one person around here. Makes everything a bit easier.

"Well what do you think? She's one of a kind now"

"She's always been one of a kind"

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Sure"


	3. Chapter 2 makos p o v

Chapter 2 part a

Makos p.o.v

Has we were walking to the rooms both of us were quiet, I'm still not sure how this is going to work cause of the fact he hasn't been in a Jaeger in over five years, but the marshal trust him so i will accept it.

"Here's your room Mr. Becket"

"Thank you"

"The marshal had me personally pick your candidates for tomorrow, I hope you appreciate my choices, i went over all your fights and looked for compatibility."

"Oh really, and what do you think, are you one of the candidates"

"No I'm not one of the candidates but i would like to be"

"What's your simulator score?"

"51 drops, 51 kills"

"And the marshal doesn't have you for the candidates"

"No he has his reasons; well i will see you tomorrow"

i just wanted to get out of there when we started talking about the candidates it made me mad cause i wanted to be one so bad. I didn't even bother closing the door or say good bye, guess he didn't realize how uneasy he made me feel. when i went to turn around to shut my door i saw him go across the door frame without his shirt on, i couldn't help but think how good he looked i was just staring at him and that's when he noticed me looking at him so i quickly shut my door but after i did i couldn't help but look through the peep hole while he shut his door. I really wished he didn't see me do that.


	4. Chapter 2 raleighs p o v

Pacific rim chapter 2 part b

beckets point of view

Well has we were walking to the rooms both of us were quiet, I'm not sure she knows what to think of me, eventually i will find out i guess.

"Here's your room Mr. becket"

"Thank you"

"The marshall had me personally pick your candidates for tomorrow, I hope you appreciate my choices, i went over all your fights and looked for compatibility."

"Oh really, and what do you think, are you one of the candidates"

"No I'm not one of the candidates but i would like to be"

"What's your simulator score?"

"51 drops, 51 kills"

"And the marshall doesn't have you for the candidates"

"No he has his reasons; well i will see you tomorrow"

Well she was out of the room before i even had a chance to turn around and say good bye. i wander if i make her feel uneasy and she left the door open oh well i can shut it later, time to get settled, i had taken my shirt off when i walked out of the bathroom and caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye, i think i made her turn two shades of red cause she was staring at me when i noticed her and she quickly shut her door. In all honesty she isn't that bad looking i can tell she takes pride in herself.


	5. Chapter 3 makos p o v

Chapter 3 part a

mako's point of view.

Well after the shock of seeing Raleigh with out his shirt and relizing that i was blushing i decided to get a work out in before i went to bed its going to be one heck of a day tomorrow.

I had a rough night of sleep, so i got all the paper work together and met the marshall up in the control room to let him know we were ready to comence the tryouts. I was also hoping i can convence him to let me tryout but i truely doubt it.

" Marshall, we are ready to proceed with the tryouts, I also have a question"

" mrs mori, i already told you, you cant be one of the canidates"

" but for my family, you promised me"

" vengance is like an open wound, you cant take that into the drift, it will make you lose consentration and we cant have that"

"yes sir"

I respect his decision although i may not like it, so i head down to where the tryouts will be, the marshall was walking a head of me and i can tell he wasnt happy with me but i had to let him how i feel. We finally get to the room and i see raleigh and the canidets talking and warming up to the tryouts. The marshall calls them to attention and they stand in line.

He did pretty good on the first one, 2-0, but i know he could to better, the second one was 3-2 this guy would be good, the third one was 3-0, so the second one so far would be it.

" Okay, so whats the deal"

I wasnt expecting him to say anything

" excuse me"

" well everytime a match ends you make a face like its not good enough, like you dont like their performance"

" its not theirs its yours, you could have done much better"

" Oh really, hey marshall lets give her a try then"

" thats not happening, stick with the list"

I looked at the marshall and begged him to let me, thats when raleigh looked at the marshall and said.

" whats wrong marshal dont think your best can handle it"

thats when the marsahll gave him a look then looked at me grabed my clip board and just shook his head and i knew that ment to go to the mat.

" so you ready for this mrs mori"

" sure, i hope you are"

we started to fight, and he got me at first cause i wasnt really ready but finally i relized what he was trying to do and started really getting into it, by the end i beat him 4-3, that was a proud moment then we got interupted by the marshal.

" enough, ive seen what ive need to see"

" me to, shes my co-pilot"

" thats not going to work mr becket"

" why not"

" ive made my decision, report to the shater dome in 2 hours and find out who your co pilot is"

It shocked me to hear him chose me as his co pilot, but deep down i knew the marshal wouldnt allow it so when he said no it hurt but i wasnt really suprised. i decided to just grab my shoes and head out of the room before i couldnt control what i was feeling any more. unfortunitly i could move fast enough and Raleigh cought me outside my room trying to hurry and put my shoes back on.

"hey mako, what was that all about, i mean crazy we would make a great team, you felt it didnt you "

has hes telling me this and backing me up to the door, i felt embarassed but it also felt good, being so close to him like this.

" thank you for standing up for me, but theres nothing to discus."

so i turned around to the door i backed up to (thinking it was mine ) and try opening it and thats when he tells me thats his room, great even more embarassment.

" i mean come on i thought you wanted to be a pilot, this is so worth fighting for, we dont just have to obey him"

" its not obediance mr, becket its respect."


	6. Chapter 3 raleighs p o v

chapter 3, part b

Raleigh point of view

well had a decent amount of sleep last night which is good concedering today is the tryouts, i still kinda get a chuckle out of her facial expresion when i wasnt wearing my shirt i get a feeling shes the very reserved type, anyway time to head to the gym and get a bit of a warm up in before i do this.

so after the warm up i get to the mat room and notice that theirs a lot of people there, their all probable curious to see if i still can handle it, guess there going to find out.

the first match was okay 2-0, the second one gave me some what of a work out at 3-2, and the last one was just a complete failure 3-0, i thought that she said these guys were the best they have, no wonder why they brought me back one thing though i can tell shes not happy about this either, i wonder.

" okay so whats the deal"

oh she wasnt expecting me to say that one

" excuse me"

" well everytime a match ends you make a face like its not good enough, like you dont like their performance"

" its not theirs its yours, you could have done much better"

" Oh really, hey marshall lets give her a try then"

" thats not happening, stick with the list"

really, i thought he wanted the best on this misson, glad i know how to get under his skin though. shes going to tryout, lets see how good she is.

" whats wrong marshal dont think your best can handle it"

oh i know that got to him cause of the look on his face, then he looked at me and then looked at her and grabbed the clip board from her and shook his head.

" so you ready for this mrs mori"

" sure, i hope you are"

as we got ready to start the fight i noticed that she wasnt really ready to fight so i got her first, and boy she didnt like it. i have to admit that shes very good. in the end she beat me 4-3, im deffently impressed with her skills. i can tell she was very proud of her self, and i think i might actually like being a pilot again only cause of her.

" enough, ive seen what ive need to see"

" me to, shes my co-pilot"

" thats not going to work mr becket"

" why not"

" ive made my decision, report to the shater dome in 2 hours and find out who your co pilot is"

it shocked me to hear him say that, but i think it hurt her more. i felt bad for her especially with the look of total shock on her face so i saw her grab her shoes and head out of the room. so i decided to quickly get my stuff and chase after her.

"hey mako, what was that all about, i mean crazy we would make a great team, you felt it didnt you "

i didnt relize it but when i was telling her this i was backing her up to the door.

" thank you for standing up for me, but theres nothing to discus."

i watched as she continued to try and open it not relizing she was at my door, i couldnt help but chuckle over it, after i told her it was my door she turned bright red and quickly went to her door, i did feel bad for embarassing her.

" i mean come on i thought you wanted to be a pilot, this is so worth fighting for, we dont just have to obey him"

" its not obediance mr, becket its respect."


	7. Chapter 4 makos p o v

Chapter 4 part a

Makos point of view

Well it's been almost 2 hrs. Since we fought, i decided to just stay in my room because it hurt that i couldn't copilot Gipsy Danger but i couldn't really argue with the marshal. i heard them call Raleigh to the shatter dome to test gipsy out and to see who his copilot was so i decided to look out my door hole to see him leave and then he stopped mid step and came to my door, of course i backed away but he never nocked, then a few minutes later i heard the nock thinking it was him i answered it, to my surprise it was the marshal.

"Mako"

"Marshal"

"I realized something today, i made you a promise and I've been holding you back, get ready you're going to be his copilot"

As he was saying this he handed me my red shoe i was wearing when i was a little girl on the day that my parents died in the attack by the Kaijus.

"Thank you marshal"

"You're welcome"


	8. Chapter 4 raleighs p o v

Chapter 4 part b

Raleigh p. o. v.

It's been almost 2 hrs. Since we fought and i heard them call my name over the intercom to come to the shatter dome to test gipsy and to see who my copilot is, I'm not too happy to meet this person i still feel that mako is the best candidate for the position.

As i was leaving i decided to go see how mako was doing, i could tell she wasn't very happy with the way things turned out. I know that she respects the marshal and will do as he says but i think he being too hard on her and holding her back, just when i reach her door to knock the call me again, so i decided to just walk away and head down to where gipsy is.


	9. Chapter 5 makos p o v

Chapter 5 part a

Makos p. o. v.

After the marshal left i hurried up to get to the shatter dome, where i met up with the maintance crew for gipsy, the showed me where to go to get the uniform on and i quickly got dressed. I tried to control my excitement about being the copilot but i couldn't help it. So as i rounded the corner to the cock pit i heard the computer say the second pilot has arrived, that's when i heard him say.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take this side my left arms kinda shot"

"Sure"

The look on his face was priceless, I'm not sure if he was more shocked at the fact that i was his copilot or the fact that the marshal let me pilot gipsy.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"No point, you're going to be in my head soon. You look good"

I just smiled and put my head down. It felt good.

As we were getting ready to do the trial run he was explaining to me that this isn't like the simulators its real. I guess I should have listened to him a bit more because I started to chase the rabbit but I didn't realize at the time that he started it first.

I started to think about the time that I lost my parents due to a Kaiju attack. And the memory just kept coming no matter what I tried to do to stop it. I really don't know how much he seen of that memory but I know it wasn't a good one. I finally came out of the drift when they disconnected my connection. Only later did I realize that they unplugged gipsy from the control tower in order to bring us back around. I felt so bad that I chased the rabbit when I realized that I could have killed everyone in the shatter dome.


	10. chapter 5 raleigh pov

Chapter 5, part b

Raleigh P.O.V.

I was waiting patently for my co pilot to arrive not really knowing who it was going to be, ya when mako and I had that sparing match I knew that she would be a perfict co pilot but the marshal said no. I wonder if it was cause of her inexperiance, I will have to ask her one day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the computer announced that the other pilot was stepping into the cockpit. So I didnt even bother to look up and just said

" If you dont mind im going to take this side my left arms kinda shot "

Then I heard her response.

" Sure "

I wonder what my face looked like to her, cause all I could do is stare and smile. Then she asked me

" Are you going to say anything "

All I could say is.

" No point, you going to be in my head soon, you look good"

I wasnt lying to her either, the suit made her look really good. I think I made her blush cause all she could do is put her head down and smiled. As we were getting ready to do the trial run I started to explain to her that this is not like the simulations and that this is the real deal that she really needed to focus on not chasing the rabbit. guess I should have taken a peice of my own advice cause I started to think about when my brother was killed in an attack and we were deffending alaska. which in turn made her start to chase the rabbit.

I felt really bad after it was over even though I tried to get her to stop chasing the rabbit but I couldnt, I saw everything, luckly enough just before she shot our main wepon they were able to unplug us from the main control. I quickly ran ove to her before she dropped. I knew we were going to have to go see the marshal after all of this so I tried to give her some time to recover.


End file.
